The Forgotten Adventures
by Talia Avis
Summary: What if Amy Pond never met The Doctor? What if the decision of another just before her decided if she met The Doctor or not? These are the Forgotten Adventures of another companion, another timeline, another universe. The cheery and feisty Katherine will make many decisions, but her last will affect her the most. What is she willing to sacrifice to save the world?


_**So this just came to me while on the road and thought 'hey let's make it into Fanfiction!' so here is a story or adventure whichever you prefer. Plus this might help me with writer's block I had on another story of mine, so here "it" is. Oh and for the disclaimer I do not own Doctor Who in any way, but I do own this story and its characters and it's interpretations of Doctor Who's characters.**_

_**Chapter 1~The Beginning of an Adventure**_

_I woke to the sun shining on my face through the window; it was a new day. Everyday was the same as always. I wake up, go to college and listen to another boring lecture, go out to eat with my friend and go back home. It was always the same every day, but I never minded. I liked the constant schedule. I liked how dull and boring it was. The never-ending amount of boringness and the same turkey sandwich every day. Who was I kidding, obviously not you. I did enjoy how boring it was, my life I mean. I didn't like change very much. I wasn't very adventurous; I wasn't much of anything. Until I met him. I didn't know much about him at first, he was very closed and distant; always covering his sadness with a smile. I could tell how sad he was and I felt bad. He was the complete opposite of who I was. I was very positive and cheery and that seemed to cheer him up as well. He was also adventurous; always wanting to show me new things. He craved the look that showed on my face every time he showed me something new. I saw the anticipation on his face. He was a bit of a show off that one, but it was just for good fun. We went on the best adventures and that will always stay with me. I always wondered though, 'why me'. Why did he choose me? I wasn't very important. I was probably the complete opposite of important, but he always told me that 'he has never met anyone who wasn't important.' For a while I didn't believe him, but oh was I wrong._

_This is where my story get's interesting. Now I want you to be optimistic, 'cause this is going to get a little confusing. I'm going to tell you the story from my perspective. I want you to be optimistic to the actual idea of alternate Universes, and the idea of how one decision can affect a whole multiverse and create a whole other set of multiverses and timelines based off of one decision alright? Seems simple enough to ask for. So here we go, brace yourself._

It was a beautiful night and the all around me the lamps were shining. I was walking out at the park and all around me the wind was moving. My hair wildly whipped all around me. I tried to stop it from getting it in my face, but soon I had to give up. The wind usually sounded calm and soothing, but tonight it sounded different. Actually just right now it sounds different. After a while of listening to it, the noise faded away. Then it was gone and so with it the wind. I wondered why, but I just ignored the thought of it. I continued to walk trying to clear my head. I still couldn't stand the thought of my friend. I was curious to know why she didn't show up at lunch today. She never answered her phone once. I was beginning to worry; what if something did happen to her? It wasn't normal of her to not go to lunch and not tell me why. I probably shouldn't even be worrying about it, but I was. Strange.

I pushed the thought aside and tried to think of other things, but I just couldn't. I had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. While in the midst of thinking I wasn't watching were I was going and I bumped into something. I fell to the ground and rubbed my now throbbing head. 'Stupid me' I was always bumping into things and falling. My god am I a klutz. I looked to see what I bumped into. As my vision cleared I saw a big blue box. It was an old Police box just in the middle of the park. I could have sworn it wasn't there just a second ago. My urgent thought was interrupted by something else. The door to the box was opening and a man popped his head out. He was sweating like a pig and he looked very….. Raggedy. He looked down at me.

"Hello there are you alright? Never mind that I need you to help me with something, would you mind coming in here?" he asked. The man was very strange he talked like a child, but he seemed very serious at the moment. He was British obviously from his voice. I stood up looking at him curiously. Part of me wanted to go in the box, but I was scared. It didn't look very safe to me and that box seemed very small. I wanted to run and I could very well have. I could have gone back home and had some cereal and gone to bed, but my curiosity got the best of me. I followed him into the what seemed like a small box.

It was big. Much bigger on the inside. I stared all around me looking at the gigantic room. The man ran to a center console and started flipping buttons and levers. I just stood there wide-mouthed looking like a complete idiot. "Excuse me-"he interrupted my thoughts and got my attention."- could you please help me over here." He asked urgently. He was holding three different levers two with his arms and another with his foot.

I rushed over urgently and looked at the console. I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to help him? I didn't even know what this contraption was. "What do I do!?" I asked urgently. He looked over to me and said "Here I need you to hold this switch down for a moment, oh and this one too-"he paused for a moment and looked at me"- and this one too…." I helped hold all of the wacky looking levers and switches with all my effort. He then went to a screen and began pressing buttons. He looked worried and was sweating now more than ever.

"Ok I need you to hold on to those switches for a moment like your life depends on it. Oh and hold on tight, things might get a little bumpy-wumpy." He said seriously, but in a childlike voice again. He then flipped a lever very dramatically and the whole room began to shake. The tube in the center console began to move and the whole room shook all over. I did as I was told and I held on to the levers and switches. I could hear that noise again the one I heard earlier when the wind was blowing. The noise and the shaking soon subsided and everything was calm. The man looked over at me and looked serious for a moment, but then he began to grin wildly and began to laugh. It confused me why was he laughing? He was a madman, but I began to laugh with him. It may have been the adrenaline pumping through me, but I was laughing. "Oh my dear you were wonderful. Thank you so much for the help, by the way what is your name?" He said. He then started to walk to the door. "Katherine" I said.

I let go of the switches and asked him still giggling "Who are you and what is this place?" I chuckled. "And why am I laughing?" I added. He looked over me and stopped and began to grin. "I am The Doctor and You are in the Tardis, and I don't know why you are laughing, but I am glad you are." He answered putting emphasis on the you. Tardis? What was a Tardis? Why not find out. "What is a Tardis?" I asked. "I am glad you asked that my dear, Tardis stands for 'Time and relative Dimension in Space'." He answered. I looked over at him curiously for a moment and thought he was a madman. I thought to myself for a moment and regained myself and became serious once more. I was probably being pranked by my friend; yeah that was probably it. "I still don't know where I am and I want to know your name not your occupation." I demanded. His smile faded from his face at my lack of laughter. He walked over to me becoming a bit more serious. "Well I actually don't know where we are the Tardis moved and my name is The Doctor-"he paused again becoming a bit less serious"- and I suppose you can say my occupation is time-traveler." He added sounding like his childlike self again. I looked at myself astounded at how mad he sounded. Time travel isn't possible, at least not yet. And here this man is claiming he is a time traveler! "You can't be a time traveler! Time travel isn't possible yet!" I shouted. "I like how your still optimistic about the idea of time travel, but I am indeed a time traveler. If you would so kindly step out of the box." He said taunting me. I pouted and headed towards the door happy that this madness would soon be over. Somewhere deep inside of me though wanted this to be real. I continued walking to the door and ignored the thought.

I opened the door and expected to be greeted by the cool black night, but instead I was greeted by sand. It was sunny and sand was blowing all around me. The Doctor stepped out of the box and he walked right beside me. "Ancient Egypt, the time of Cleopatra. She was a feisty one she was and also very protective." He said like a child. Egypt? This can't be Egypt, especially Ancient Egypt at that! I peered off into the distance and I saw it. I just stood there in awe. It was a giant sphinx, but it was only half built. I swear I could see people carrying giant blocks of stone. This was not a prank. No one would go to such lengths to fool me. This was all real. "but this can't be….." my voice trailed off and then I looked at the Doctor. I pointed a finger at him my mouth wide. I tried to say something, but the words never came out. "I know it's a lot for people to take in sometimes-"he motioned towards the box"-here lets go back in the Tardis." He said soothingly. I didn't follow him though I went all around the box, checking to make sure this was not a joke. I walked back into the Tardis and looked at him. He now held an apple in his hands. He was staring at me as if he were expecting me to say something. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked with a hint of anger. "Well, I'm just expecting you to say something, possibly about the size of the Tardis…" his sentence trailed off. "Well I suppose it's very big and small." I answered. He looked at me seeming pleased for a moment, but then he looked at me with confusion. "What do you mean it's big and small?" he asked slightly confused. "Well it could be seen as bigger on the inside, but from an optimistic point of view it can also be seen as smaller on the outside. It could be either or. It just depends on the person I suppose." I quipped. He looked at me slightly confused and then he began to grin wildly again. "You are brilliant, aren't you? I haven't heard that answer before." He said, he then took a huge bite out of the apple and spit it right out. He looked disgusted and said "Ugh I hate apples, apples are rubbish!". I looked at him curiously and began to laugh at him. "Oi! Why are you laughing at me!" he asked pretending to sound mad. I just continued to laugh at him. "I need to take you back home now, maybe I can get some food too. I really do need food, I'm still cooking." He said in his childlike tone. He then flipped a giant switch dramatically again and the whole room began to shake once more. After a few minutes the shaking stopped and we both walked out into the park that I had just been in a few minutes ago.

We walked to the nearest Diner and he ordered everything, literally he ordered everything. He began to eat some onion rings and he spat them out. Everything they gave him he spat it out. Our waitress tried to give him burgers, French fries, pizza, steak, yogurt , soda. She tried everything. The women came out with the last two things they had. She approached us and said "Well I went through the freezer and this is all we had left." She showed us a bowl of custard and a hot plate of fish sticks. I looked at her a bit oddly, but at this point I was willing to give him anything. She brought him the fish sticks and custard and he began to eat them furiously. We both looked at each other and at him. He began to speak in between bites. "Fish fingers and custard.." he trailed off and continued to eat furiously. She smiled victoriously and sauntered away happy that she pleased another customer. Once he finished we sat there for a bit and the waitress came back towards us. I just realized how much food we really ordered. "Well you nearly wiped out our whole supply of food, but I like you two." She said then looking in the direction of the kitchen. "And Harold doesn't pay me enough to work so I'll just let you two go, don't worry about the bill." She said. I was relieved to hear that. I emptied my whole wallet which added up to a total of $23.11. Me and The Doctor left and headed back to the Tardis. Once we got there we just stood around. He broke the silence between us and began to speak. "I guess this is goodbye then." He stated sounding kind of sad. I didn't want to say goodbye though, I wanted to stay and see other amazing things. He was different and I was kind of growing to like different. I spoke up and addressed him "I don't want to say goodbye though.." he looked at me and I knew he could tell I was sad. For a second I saw a shimmer in his eyes and it looked hopeful. He chimed in and said "Well it doesn't have to be goodbye… I mean if you wanted to… come with me… maybe?" he asked seeming optimistic. I pondered at the thought could I actually travel with him. I didn't have much to lose, I mean the only one I was really worried about was my friend Anna. I would visit her I would. That's a promise.

I smiled at him and nodded. He began to grin wildly and led me into the Tardis. "Where would you like to go my dear Katherine?" he asked sarcastically. I grinned at him once more feeling a sense of adventure overcome me. I stopped and so did he and I looked at him and said "Anywhere." He looked at me and smiled. He flipped the giant lever and off we were. And that was the beginning of our Adventure.

_**You gals and guys like? I worked on this and thought it was absolutely brilliant, but then again this is only my second Fanfic. I will for sure post another chapter next Tuesday or maybe even earlier if I stay this creative. Don't worry I got some evil Steven Moffat stuff planned for this story. Muwhahahaha! Keep on writing!**_


End file.
